


Пропавшие в сентябре

by Mikao



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikao/pseuds/Mikao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тридцать три несчастья Колонелло: его брали в плен, он был тяжело ранен, теперь он живёт в одной квартире с Реборном и его всё ещё хотят убить.<br/>подарок для Kiirch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пропавшие в сентябре

_\- Их всегда было только двое. Вы уверены, что им не нужна помощь?  
\- Да! Я отлично вижу, как они возятся на яхте и что-то кричат. Скорее всего, это обычный шок. Для этого у меня есть прекрасное лекарство, сэр!  
А на "Опричнике" разъяренные Василий и Арон поднимали паруса и злобно орали на огромные военные корабли, окружившие их яхту:  
\- Засранцы!..  
В. Кунин «Ай гоу ту Хайфа»_

 

Над горами было ясно, и колонну грузовиков было видно издалека. Она ползла по узкой ненадёжной дороге, с одной стороны запертой чёрно-зелёными скалами, с другой – обрывом, уступами спускавшимся к реке. Ущелье было коротким и глубоким - самый опасный, легко простреливаемый участок пути, но дальше находился перевал и выход на закрытое скалами плато.  
Посланные вперёд сапёры не обнаружили опасности. Перевал был всё ближе. За двести метров до последнего крутого подъёма заглох грузовик с провизией. Он ехал последним, и его решили не ждать. Он догнал колонну через семь минут и первым делом столкнул в пропасть прицеп с боеприпасами.

Заложников везли в третьем от головного грузовике. Два русских в старших офицерских чинах, один бредящий, с загноившейся раной от осколочной гранаты итальянский спецназовец и красивая медсестра-итальянка, темноволосая, изящная, с разбитой губой.  
\- Пить охота, - бормотал один из русских, шумно скребя заросшее щетиной горло. Талиб с автоматом на перевязи обернулся к нему, и русский сделал движение, будто пьёт из бутылки. На что талиб белозубо оскалился, рявкнул и тряхнул автоматом.  
\- Гнида, - буркнул русский. Талиб смотрел на него косо, но спокойно. Понимал, что заложникам никуда не деться с горной дороги. Русский под его взглядом насупился, отвернулся к спецназовцу. Тот лежал головой на коленях медсестры: высоченный, светловолосый, с симпатичным хмурым лицом – русский видел три дня назад, когда его только взяли.  
Теперь лицо спецназовца почернело и распухло так, что не открывались глаза. Бинты на бедре давно потемнели и завоняли, на них отчётливо проступало жёлто-зелёное. Он постоянно потел, трясся в ознобе и облизывал губы в лопнувших трещинах. Медсестра вытирала ему лоб полой своей грязной куртки.  
\- Помирает, - тихо сказал второй русский, постарше, с жилистыми шрамастыми руками и седым ёжиком на висках.  
\- Доедем до ихнего кишлака, может, ему помогут.  
\- Зачем? Его даже допросить нельзя, кто там итальянский знает?  
\- Быть не может, чтобы он не говорил по-английски.  
\- Не может. Но он их в этом убедил.  
Офицер помоложе с презрительным любопытством оглядел итальянца.  
\- Спецназ, - протянул он. – Европа… Подготовка у него, наверное, о-го-го!  
Ему не ответили. Стало тихо, только ревел двигатель, на первой передаче карабкающийся в гору.  
Затем отдалённо бабахнуло, словно одна из машин свалилась в пропасть, и колонна взорвалась криками и стрельбой. 

\- Леон. Леон!  
Один грузовик лежал на боку, выставив запылённое чёрное днище и беззащитные шины. Кузов завис над пропастью. Другой замер поперёк дороги, провалившись колесом за обрыв. Его кузов, не брезентовый, а целиком деревянный, топорщился расколотыми досками. Внутри лежали русские офицеры, вместе с деревом прошитые автоматными очередями, медсестра с осколком металлической скобы в затылке и стонущий в бреду итальянский спецназовец.  
\- Леон, иди сюда!  
На дороге было пустынно. Среди отстрелянных гильз и мертвецов ходил человек в тёмных брюках и грязной, когда-то лимонно-жёлтой рубашке. Он на ходу стаскивал с себя пустую поясную кобуру, смотрел на землю и пинал трупы носками ботинок – искал что-то.  
\- Леон! – заорал он, потеряв терпение.  
Из-под раскатившихся запасных шин вылез хамелеон. Самый натуральный чешуйчатый пучеглазый хамелеон с гребнем и хвостом.  
\- Какого чёрта? – рявкнул человек в лимонной рубашке, подхватил хамелеона под пузом и посадил себе на плечо.  
Хамелеон высунул язык и возвёл глаз к небу.  
Человек в лимонной рубашке двинулся к грузовику с деревянным кузовом. Заслышав стоны, он шумно выдохнул, и его смуглое лицо прояснилось от облегчения.  
Он распахнул дверцы, заглянул внутрь. Спецназовец замолчал и уставился на него мутными голубыми глазами.  
\- Привет, Колонелло, - сказал человек в лимонной рубашке и запрыгнул в кузов.

-1-  
Врач пришёл ближе к вечеру, когда Колонелло решил ползти на кухню и красть обезболивающее. Отбиваться от Реборна предполагалось костылями.  
Раниеро Келемен, толстый усатый человек итальяно-венгерского происхождения, с топотом ворвался в спальню, и при виде него Колонелло облился холодным потом. После каждой смены бинтов подушка Колонелло была мокрой от слюны и искусана до дыр. Дело было не в Реборне, который слонялся неподалёку от спальни, просто Колонелло не хотел пугать соседей своими криками.  
\- Ну как? – бодро и угрожающе спросил Келемен. – Температура? Сыпь? Понос?  
\- Утром была температура девяносто девять и пять, - мрачно ответил Колонелло. – Сыпь на заднице от ваших мазей. Поносить мне не с чего, эй, меня же не кормят.  
\- Ты неблагодарная сволочь, - сказал Реборн от двери. Колонелло поймал его взгляд и попросил:  
\- Уйди.  
Келемен понёсся в ванную и по пути ловко оттеснил Реборна в коридор. Колонелло закрыл глаза и осторожно потрогал рёбра с правой стороны. Дышать было больно и страшно, как будто в груди что-то рвалось. Это слегка отвлекало от бедра.  
\- Так чем вы его кормите? – спрашивал в отдалении Келемен.  
\- Кашками, - вежливо отвечал Реборн. - Бульончиками. Вот морковку съел.  
\- Морковку, - гудел Келемен, - морковка – это хорошо, но вот помидоры не надо…  
Засунуть вам обоим эту морковку, рассеянно подумал Колонелло. Келемен вернулся, выставив свежевымытые красные руки.  
\- Приступим? – спросил он, как будто Колонелло на самом деле мог отказаться.  
\- Давайте, док, - вздохнул Колонелло и откинул одеяло.  
Когда бинты отклеились, Колонелло выпустил подушку и упал на неё мокрым виском. Келемен швырнул грязную марлю в ведро и стал вытирать руки салфетками.  
\- Гноя гораздо меньше, - сказал он, искоса глядя на Колонелло. – Ты пьёшь антибиотики?  
\- Да.  
\- Не пропуская?  
\- Да.  
\- Кровь в моче? – небрежно спросил Келемен, и Колонелло покосился.  
\- Да.  
\- Слушай, это кому надо? – нежно спросил Келемен. – Мне? Это у меня почки отбиты, три ребра сломано, ушиб грудины и рваная рана с гнойной инфекцией?  
\- Я же говорю, эй, - зарычал Колонелло, - я делаю всё, что прописали! Даже анальгетиков пью столько, сколько назначено!  
\- А сколько надо?  
\- В десять раз больше! – рявкнул Колонелло и осёкся, увидев за спиной Келемена Реборна. Келемен обернулся и шарахнулся:  
\- Боже мой!  
\- Ты ведёшь себя, как слезливая баба, - сказал Реборн, и Колонелло – измученный бессонницей, полторы недели нормально не мывшийся, с ввалившимися глазами, серой кожей и месивом в верхней части правого бедра, – покраснел.  
\- Как вы тихо подкрадываетесь, - осуждающе сказал Келемен.  
\- Почему вы не бинтуете его?  
\- Потому что мы ссоримся!  
\- Я… извиняюсь, - с усилием сказал Колонелло. – Я не привык… болеть.  
Келемен покивал и вытащил антисептики. Реборн не ушёл, остался стоять у стены.  
\- Подойдите ближе и смотрите, - сказал Келемен, не оборачиваясь. – Вы вполне можете делать это сами.  
Колонелло вытаращил глаза.  
\- Пошёл нахер, эй! Даже не думай!  
\- Я могу? – спросил Реборн. – А как же инфекция?  
\- Ну, я не говорю – сейчас. Через недельку-две… возможно, очень даже возможно…  
\- А, - сказал Реборн, - конечно. Я собирался делать это сам, когда нужны будут только перевязки. У меня есть некоторый опыт.  
\- Правда? – спросил Колонелло.  
\- Правда. Не волнуйся. Тебе вредно.  
Колонелло зашипел, судорожно вытянулся. Белая в полоску простыня затрещала под его пальцами.  
\- Эй, Колонелло, - сказал Реборн по-японски, - ты можешь кричать. Здесь хорошая звукоизоляция.  
\- Заткнись, - простонал Колонелло и шумно задышал.  
\- Настоящие мужчины не кричат от боли?  
Колонелло оскалился, зажмурил покрасневшие глаза.  
\- И не плачут, когда жуют васаби!  
Келемен молча обрабатывал рану антисептиком. Он, бывший штабный врач Вонголы, не понимал японского, и ему казалось, что его пациент и наёмник-сицилиец говорят о чём-то личном.

-2-  
Реборн вернулся рано утром, когда ещё не начали ходить трамваи. Он вошёл, тихо стуча каблуками, швырнул парик у зеркала и вытащил Леона из сумочки. Леон выглядел пудреницей и обратно не превращался – устал.  
\- Реборн? – позвал сразу проснувшийся Колонелло.  
\- Доброе утро.  
Реборн вошёл в спальню. У Колонелло, увидевшего его, сделался совершенно стеклянный взгляд.  
\- Ты как? – спросил Реборн и замолчал, глядя на одеяло.  
\- Потрясающе выглядишь, - сказал Колонелло. – Накладные титьки особенно хороши. Большего размера не было?  
\- Ты что делал? – спросил Реборн и поднял одеяло, пропитавшееся бурым. Бинты были насквозь мокрыми. Реборн пощупал лоб Колонелло и присвистнул.  
\- Ты пытался встать? Зачем?  
\- Телефон всю ночь звонил.  
Реборн посмотрел тяжело и неподвижно. От сиреневых теней его глаза казались очень чёрными.  
Он выглядел толстухой весом за центнер. Её многочисленные подбородки покоились на тугом воротнике лимонной блузки. Покатые плечи напоминали холмы, а ноги походили на старые колонны – желтоватые, толстые, в выщербинах целлюлита и каннелюрах плотных колгот. Если бы Колонелло увидел её на улице, он бы никогда не заподозрил, что под вытертым твидом и пластами жира скрывается жилистый, быстрый как ласка мужчина.  
\- И что?  
\- И то, - упрямо повторил Колонелло. – Всю ночь. Я подумал, вдруг что-то важное. Или ты… влип.  
\- И я позвонил тебе, раненому, чтобы ты бежал меня спасать?  
\- Мало ли.  
\- Не мало ли. Ты совсем охренел.  
\- А ты больше актёрствуй! – заорал Колонелло. – Кто в здравом уме ставит телефон на съёмную квартиру, которую нельзя светить?! И кто мог звонить, а?!  
Реборн лениво съездил Колонелло по уху, и тот шатнулся, стиснул зубы.  
\- Тсуна меня ищёт, - процедил Реборн, сел на кровать, задрал платье и стал стаскивать колготки. Колонелло бешеными глазами уставился на силиконовые накладки на бёдрах и голенях Реборна.  
\- Ученик нашёл тебя? – спросил он, подышал, успокаиваясь, и потянулся расстёгивать молнию на его спине. – Ты совсем сдал.  
Молния разошлась, открывая слои искусственного жира. Под ними темнела сильная смуглая спина. Реборн вылез из платья, уронил сетку для волос и накладки на пол и остался сидеть, расставив колени, в одних трусах и губной помаде.  
\- И что с тобой делать, - рассеянно пробормотал он, зевнул и обернулся к Колонелло. Колонелло смотрел на него, расширив глаза. - Келемен приехать не может. А светить эту квартиру перед твоими военными врачами я не могу. Придётся тащить тебя в больницу.  
\- По каким документам? Ты, гений, забрал меня из военного госпиталя и уволок сюда, даже не озаботившись оформлением временной регистрации.  
\- Я надеялся на местный штаб Вонголы, - задумчиво ответил Реборн. – Но они все идиоты. Надо будет расформировать, кстати.  
Он вздохнул. Колонелло чувствовал, что проваливается в тяжёлое забытьё. Температура лезла, стала наливаться болью в голове.  
\- Дай мне что-нибудь, - попросил он. – Кажется, я опять гнию заживо.  
Реборн тут же ушёл куда-то, и Колонелло закрыл глаза. Он не очнулся, когда Реборн пропихивал крупные продолговатые таблетки ему между зубов, и даже потом, когда он снимал мокрые бинты и ругался сквозь зубы, чувствуя сладковатый запах гноя.  
Над городом занялся серый рассвет. Вдалеке прозвенел первый трамвай, под окнами прекратила шаркать дворничья метла.  
Колонелло проснулся в жидких сумерках, и ему вдруг показалось, что он лежит в своей комнате, в квартире в пригороде Рима, а мать стоит над зажжённой свечой и читает псалтырь. Он завозился, приподнимаясь на локтях, и сон слетел с него. Он увидел умытого полуголого Реборна, сидящего у него в ногах, держащего ладонь над свежими бинтами. Услышав шорох одеяла, Реборн убрал руку.  
\- Как ты?  
Колонелло не мог понять, как он.  
\- Вроде лучше, - сказал он. – Ты жёг свечу?  
\- Нет, - ответил Реборн. – С чего бы? 

-3-  
\- Ну и?  
\- Ну и что?  
Колонелло мгновенно разозлился.  
\- Ты узнал, что это был за молодчик?  
\- А, - рассеянно ответил Реборн, как будто речь шла о пропавшей вчерашней газете. – Узнаю в ближайшие два дня.  
Молодчик был человеком непримечательной наружности. Он пытался убить Колонелло на второй день пребывания того в военном госпитале. Возможно, он хотел сделать что-то другое, но никто не успел уточнить, потому что обморочный, накачанный обезболивающими Колонелло воткнул иглу от капельницы киллеру в глаз, а потом ещё хотел добить штативом, но его успокоили. Киллер умер, не долетев до пола, и Реборн долго ходил вокруг трупа, тянул себя за волосы и нудно ругался.  
\- Это несолидно, - заявил он, наругавшись и растолкав Колонелло. – Бывшему Аркобалено не идёт отбиваться от убийц больничной уткой.  
\- Здесь хорошие тумбочки, - серьёзно ответил Колонелло, не синхронно моргая. – Тяжёлые.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Реборн. – Но в моей квартире тумбочки лучше.  
Убрать Колонелло хотели многие. Начать можно было с британского майора ВМФ, которого Колонелло по пьяни засунул в стопку запасок на БТР и продал насирийским рыночным дельцам, и закончить любой шестёркой семьи Озарио, босса которой Колонелло выпас и сдал федералам за использование альтернативного оружия. При просьбе вспомнить последние неприятные истории, в которые он попадал, Колонелло делал страшные глаза, шевелил пальцами и матерился.  
\- А что будет в ближайшие два дня?  
\- Ишак сдохнет, - загадочно ответил Реборн и вдруг заорал: - Ты почему про лекарства не вспомнил?!  
\- Эй, - удивился Колонело. – Вот что я должен ответить? Потому что забыл.  
После шести в кафе внизу заиграла бессмертная мелодия из «Забриски-Пойнт». Колонелло было скучно. У Реборна нашлась связка старых погнутых метательных ножей с растрескавшимися рукоятями, и Колонелло взялся их чинить. Он потребовал инструменты, набор для полировки металла, полку от шкафчика и телевизор в комнату. Реборн, спешно собиравшийся куда-то, притащил всё требуемое вместе с телевизором.  
\- Какой-то ты добрый, эй, - заметил Колонелло. – А бутерброд не сготовишь?  
Реборн перестал застёгивать рубашку и быстро подошёл к кровати. Колонелло напрягся, но Реборн наклонился и привычно потрогал его лоб под грязными волосами. Ладонь была очень холодной, и Колонелло передёрнуло.  
\- Деревяшка, у тебя опять температура.  
\- Ты хотел сказать «дубина»?  
Реборн застегнул рубашку и походил туда-сюда.  
\- Мне остаться?  
\- Ты совсем чокнулся, - ласково сказал Колонелло. – Дай мне колёса и вали.  
Реборн исчез. Колонелло пощёлкал пультом и попал на ублюдочную псевдодокументальную передачу про Ирак. Корреспондент говорил усталым пресыщенным голосом, пойманные перед камерой бойцы целились из винтовок в пустоши. Затем показали желтостенные пыльные улицы и трёх солдатиков, деловито перебежавших от одного дома к другому. На этом сюжет закончился, и начались политические диспуты. Колонелло стал безудержно зевать и так сомлел, что в только в последний момент увидел летящий ему в голову предмет. Рука дёрнулась на рефлексах, бутылка ударила по пальцам. Колонелло выронил её на одеяло и, морщась, сжал кулак.  
Как плохо, подумал он. Я разваливаюсь. Студень.  
\- Одну сейчас, если не спадёт, то ещё одну через два часа, - Реборн бросил на кровать бело-оранжевую упаковку.  
\- Если не упадёт что?  
\- Угадай с двух раз.  
\- Это бром! – осенило Колонелло, и Реборн хохотнул из коридора.  
За окном темнело. Когда потянуло холодным сквозняком, Колонелло кинул в створку отлаженный нож. Лезвие пробило пластик близко к чёрной резиновой прослойке у стекла, и Колонелло понял, что с ножами ещё возиться и возиться.  
Но хоть окно закрылось.  
Около половины одиннадцатого Колонелло задремал, а затем проснулся от голода и желания помочиться. Пока он спал, ножи скатились с полки, поставленной на живот, один упал на пол. Колонелло даже не слышал звука падения. Он осторожно переставил полку на тумбочку, пододвинулся к краю кровати и свесился, чтобы достать утку. В ноге дёрнуло, разошлась одна из многих засохших корок. Колонелло сжал зубы и продолжил шарить по полу рукой. Какой ублюдок задвинул проклятую утку так далеко?  
В пустом коридоре скрипнула деревянная настенная панель.  
Колонелло не стал оборачиваться. Он сильно оттолкнулся руками от матраса и со стуком свалился на пол. Ноги раскинулись, как неживые, боль бело-жёлтым шаром взорвалась в мозгу и выжгла глаза. Сухо хлопнуло, и Колонелло увидел, как снесло подушку. Ещё две пули с визгом вошли в матрас. Стреляет не глядя из-за косяка, понял Колонелло. У него было секунд пять, пока убийца выглянет, увидит, что кровать пуста и обогнёт комнату. Тумбочка с оружием и полкой с метательными ножами стояла с правой стороны кровати. Колонелло упал на пол слева, в широкий проход к плотяному шкафу у стены. Он рванулся под кровать, отталкиваясь локтями и здоровым коленом, и что-то звякнуло под грудью. Он на ходу схватил упавший нож и отпихнул со своего пути утку, которую так долго искал.  
От двери метнулись чьи-то ноги, одетые в мягкие теннисные туфли. Колонелло извернулся – раненая нога тормозила его, как привязанный к телу кусок мяса, - и кинул нож вверх и в бок. Кто-то появился из-за края кровати и тут же, вскрикнув, пропал. Колонелло понял, что не попал ни в голову, ни в шею, и что до оружия ему не добраться.  
Он меня убьёт, с удивлением подумал Колонелло, этот сукин сын в теннисках и белых брюках.  
Обливаясь потом и обмирая от боли, он отодвинулся к стене. Человек вышел из-за края кровати, держа в одной руке нож, с лезвия которого капало, а в другой – глок с навинченным глушителем. По бледно-жёлтой майке-поло растеклось яркое красное пятно. Сантиметров пять левее – и этот парень уже лежал бы на полу и остывал. При виде Колонелло он выгнул брови, словно увидел что-то смешное, и стал поднимать руку с глоком. Кажется, он даже собрался сказать что-то вроде «бай-бай» или, может быть, «как неприятно убивать безоружного инвалида».  
Правая рука Колонелло легла на прохладный пластмассовый край зелёной утки китайского производства.  
Размахнуться не давала стена, в которую Колонелло упирался спиной. Он швырнул утку снизу-вверх, как тарелку-мишень для стрельбы по движущимся целям, и утка с глухим стуком выбила глок из руки парня в теннисках и пидорских белых брюках. Слова про инвалида застряли у него в горле, это было видно по изменившемуся лицу. Глок пролетел по дуге и ударился о шкаф. Колонелло успел подтянуть под себя здоровую ногу. Он прыгнул, и лично им отлаженный нож пробил его живот. Мелькнуло белое пятно чужого лица, ворот майки-поло, а затем Колонелло всей тяжестью рухнул на Парня-Теннисные-Тапки и сомкнул пальцы на его незащищённом горле.

-4-  
Холмы были похожи на скомканный бархат палево-бурого цвета.  
Колонелло прошёл мимо серого от пыли и жара остова машины. Дорога была длинной и пустой, с еле видной колеёй от шин и полынью на обочинах. Колонелло шагал, пытаясь вспомнить, куда он идёт. Вокруг тянулись высушенные пустоши с призраками красных скал на горизонте. Колонелло знал, что город остался далеко позади, и река осталась там же, а пить хотелось невыносимо. Колонелло обшарил снаряжение, но на месте было всё, даже проволока и сломавшаяся зажигалка, но фляги не было.  
Зачем я вернулся, мутно думал Колонелло. Ноги двигались тяжело, словно увязая в меду. Если я вернулся в Насирию, то зачем убегаю оттуда?  
Древние города, услышал он. Ты всегда хотел увидеть эти развалины.  
Колонелло остановился. Солнце пекло голову и плечи. Шея за воротом куртки была мокрой и грязной, майка липла к спине. По бедру стекла капля пота, и Колонелло почесался. Его вдруг одолели сомнения: может быть, стоит вернуться? Мало ли кто здесь проедет. Не всем нравится камуфляж COMSUBIN.  
Но развалины, шепнул ветер в полыни. Ты всегда жалел, что не успел их увидеть. А потом…  
Не надо, подумал Колонелло.  
А потом тебе разворотило ногу. Ты подумал, что её совсем оторвало, и орал так, что в ушах звенело, а кто-то смотрел на тебя чёрными глазами, как на недодушенную собаку…  
\- Не надо, - сказал Колонелло и шагнул к холмам.  
Но солнце ощущалось как раскалённый утюг, висящий над макушкой. Жар шёл отовсюду, особенно от выбеленной земли.  
Колонелло плюнул вязкой слюной на придорожную полынь и повернул обратно.

-5-  
Реборн вошёл в квартиру и сразу услышал приглушённый голос Колонелло, доносящийся с кухни. Он звучал невнятно и с долгими паузами, и Реборн понял, что Колонелло разговаривает по телефону.  
Он отпустил Леона на пол, и тот процокал когтями в гостиную. Голос Колонелло вдруг стал резким и громким, и Реборн услышал:  
\- Когда он выпрыгнет из своего Египта и вцепится вам в яйца, не говорите, что я не…  
Реборн встал в дверях кухни.  
Колонелло, отощавший и жёлто-зелёный от подживающих синяков, с бинтами поперёк живота и на бедре, под широкими трусами в похоронную чёрно-серую полоску, прыгал от стола к плите. Одной рукой он держал костыль, другой прижимал телефон к уху.  
\- Нет, - рявкнул он, допрыгав до стойки. – Я буду в Риме через три недели. Да. Нет, эй, это была граната.  
Он пристроил костыль к столешнице и потянулся за чашкой. Больная нога, на которую он не опирался и держал полусогнутой, розовела широкой пяткой. Колонелло достал чашку, но задел костыль, и тот упал.  
\- Чтоб ты сгнил, мерзкая деревянная тварь, - с чувством сказал Колонелло. – Нет, это я не вам. Реборн, не смей поднимать, я сам!  
Реборн поднял костыль и вручил его Колонелло.  
\- Три недели? – спросил он. – Ты серьёзно?  
\- Да! – заорал Колонелло. – Видеть тебя не могу! Что? Нет, я не могу здесь оставаться, от этого я делаюсь больным. Вы увидите меня через три недели, нет, я не сдохну и не передумаю!  
Реборн оглядел его запавшие, покрытые светлой щетиной щёки, выступившие жилы на шее и бледную, в сине-зелёных кровоподтёках кожу. На правой стороне лица Колонелло до сих разливалась желтизна, скула была слегка скошена. Колонелло ругался, сильно держась за костыль и забыв про чашку. Реборн стал ближе и ударил его по затянутому в бинты бедру.  
Колонелло выронил трубку и согнулся. Лицо у него стало серым, он открыл рот, словно собираясь закричать, но не издал ни звука. Трубка со стуком закатилась под раковину. Колонелло осел на пол и скорчился, попытался схватиться за ногу, но стало хуже, и он зажал себе рот, часто дыша через нос.  
Реборн достал трубку, вежливо поздоровался с человеком на том конце провода – судя по голосу, толстяк с седыми бакенбардами в чине не меньше корпусного генерала, - и ушёл в гостиную, к Леону.  
Они успели познакомиться и договориться, что Колонелло не появится в Риме по меньшей мере месяц, когда застучал костыль. Реборн распрощался, но костыль тут же смолк. Реборн подождал для верности, а затем вернулся на кухню.  
Колонелло сидел за столом, ткнувшись лохматой головой в столешницу. По вытянутой ноге тонкой струйкой текла кровь. Колонелло вздрагивал плечами, костяшки на его сжатых кулаках были похожи на крупную речную гальку.  
\- Что ты хотел? Чай, кофе? – Реборн достал турку, молотое кофе и кардамон. – Или что-то приготовить?  
\- Ты, мразь, - перехваченным голосом ответил Колонелло. – Убью тебя. Больно. Боже, как больно.  
Реборн шумел туркой, ложкой и водой.  
\- Ты будешь таким же беспомощным и через три недели, - сказал он. – Если ты не понял, могу ударить тебя ещё раз.  
\- Попробуй.  
\- Так кофе или чай?  
\- Пошёл в жопу со своим снобским кофе. Дай виски.  
Реборн поискал широкий гранёный стакан, но его не было.  
\- Чего копаешься?  
\- Стакана нет.  
\- Какой ещё стакан? Дай бутылку.  
Когда Колонелло пил, его рука заметно тряслась. Реборн заглянул под стол. На полу под стулом натекла лужица крови, а на ноге Колонелло запеклись бурые разводы. Колонелло оторвался от бутылки и осторожно ощупал бинты.  
\- Опять перевязывать. Молодец, ты обеспечил себе работу на вечер.  
Реборн молчал и косил глаза в сторону, где слышалось шебуршание когтей и шорох чешуи по обивке дивана.  
-Мне надо будет уехать на пару дней.  
Колонелло хотел было спросить, но передумал.  
\- Уезжай.  
\- А тебе почему припекло ехать в Рим?  
Колонелло отставил бутылку и посмотрел тяжело, из-под светлых бровей.  
\- А зачем оставаться? Ты же меня вылечил.  
\- Не до конца.  
\- Ну так сделай это ещё раз!  
Реборн покачал головой и встал.  
\- Пойдём, поменяю бинты.  
Колонелло медленно встал, и Реборн поднырнул под его руку, обхватил за пояс. От Колонелло резко пахло мылом и потом. Он опёрся на Реборна и с силой сжал его плечо.  
\- Это было подло, эй.  
\- И это мне говорит снайпер.  
Колонелло остановился, и Реборн толкнул его:  
\- Не сейчас, ты мне весь пол кровью зальёшь.  
В ванной Колонелло сел на бортик и стал спокойно наблюдать, как Реборн, опустившись на корточки, разматывает бинты. Он закатал рукава рубашки, и его руки казались особенно смуглыми на фоне смявшихся белых манжетов. Разматывая марлю, он задрал полу трусов так высоко, что стали видны светлые волосы и очень бледная кожа паха. Колонелло поёрзал, дёрнулся, когда отошёл третий слой бинта.  
\- Водой, - процедил он. Это не шло в сравнение с первыми перевязками, когда рана ещё воняла сладкой гилью, но больно было и теперь. Реборн посмотрел на него, и Колонелло стиснул зубы. – Ладно, давай так.  
\- Банзай, - сказал Реборн и рывком сорвал бинт.  
Колонело рявкнул, его согнуло, и он скрюченными пальцами впился в плечи Реборна. Реборн поймал его, усадил обратно на бортик.  
\- Надо было захватить бутылку, - сказал он, наблюдая, как Колонелло трёт лицо. Колонелло отмахнулся:  
\- Вяжи, напиться успеем.  
Верхняя часть бедра Колонелло была покрыта розовыми и синевато-бордовыми перекрученными шрамами в струпьях, корках и островках кровоточащего мяса. Они тянулись вверх до живота и вниз к колену. Там, где срослась перерезанная мышца, остался беловатый жгут, похожий на короткий древесный корень. От ран пахло медью и минералами – чистый, тяжёлый запах крови без намёка на гниль.  
Колонелло, потирая трескающиеся губы, смотрел на свою ногу.  
\- Как у тебя так получилось?  
\- Какой сложный вопрос, - сказал Реборн, - наверное, потому что я Солнце?  
Колонелло кивнул. Он вспоминал тёплый жёлтый свет, сияющий в сумерках холодной ночи.

-6-  
Он очнулся и понял, что лежит на кровати, а не на полу, и что жгут, который он сделал из разорванного пододеяльника и наложил на бедро, пропал.  
В комнате пахло средством для мытья полов. Колонелло огляделся – шея поворачивалась со скрипом, - и зажмурился от вспыхнувшего света. К нему подошли, встали, загораживая обзор.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Мой живот, - прохрипел Колонелло. – Этот ублюдок попал в меня.  
Он помнил режущую боль и то непередаваемое ощущение, с каким мышцы пресса зажимали полосу стали. Ему казалось, что он чувствует, как кровь заливает брюшину. Что он точно чувствовал, так это маленький тёмный водопад, тянущийся по майке и собирающийся лужей на полу.  
Он истекал кровью, как зарезанная свинья. Отвратительное ощущение.  
\- С твоим животом всё в порядке, Колонелло.  
\- Ты вытащил нож?.. – Колонелло повёл слабой ладонью, ожидая наткнуться на толстый слой бинтов или рукоять ножа.  
Он не нашёл ни того ни другого.  
Реборн стоял над ним, уперев руки в бока. Его светлая рубашка была заляпана красными пятнами, и от него несло, как от мясника в конце смены. Колонелло, ничего не понимая, приподнял голову, пытаясь рассмотреть себя, и Реборн отвесил ему подзатыльник:  
\- Сядь, не развалишься.  
Колонелло поднялся на локтях, и мышцы пресса выше и правее пупка отозвались тупой болью, как после попадания пули сквозь бронежилет. Это была не та боль, которая сопровождает проникающее колотое ранение в области брюшины, и у Колонелло закружилась голова.  
Неужели ему всё приснилось? И Парень-Теннисные-Тапки, и зелёная утка, спасшая ему жизнь, и этот нож?..  
\- Я был ранен.  
\- Был, - согласился Реборн.  
\- Где тогда?..  
Реборн положил ладонь ему на живот, прямо туда, где ныло и дёргало, и его пальцы вдруг вспыхнули тускло и жёлто, как старая лампочка. Колонелло почувствовал знакомое тепло. Ему вспомнился огонёк свечи в серых сумерках рассвета.  
\- Ты меня вылечил, - выдохнул он. Жёлтый свет притягивал его, и он положил свою ладонь поверх ладони Реборна. – Ты же никогда так не делал.  
\- Учился на тебе.  
Свет отражался в тёмных глазах Реборна, ложился тёплыми бликами на выступающие скулы и завивающиеся у висков волосы. Колонелло никогда не видел у него такого взгляда - Реборн смотрел с тяжёлой тревогой, гася прищуром золотые искры в зрачках.  
Солнце над бурыми холмами, подумал Колонелло.  
\- Зачем? Почему просто не вызвал…  
\- Ты умирал, - ответил Реборн, и Колонелло заткнулся.  
\- От тебя воняет, - объявил Реборн своим самым обычным неприятным тоном и выпрямился. Колонелло знал, что это правда, поэтому спорить не стал.  
\- От тебя тоже, - огрызнулся он.  
\- Я убирался за тобой. Зачем было вырывать ему гортань? Когда я пришёл, здесь был потоп.  
Колонелло вспомнил тёплый кусок мяса в своих пальцах и сип, с которым воздух и кровь выходили из дыры в горле Парня-Теннисные-Тапки.  
\- Кем он был? Ты узнал?  
Реборн усмехнулся:  
\- Ишак уже сдох. Я расскажу всё, когда буду знать детали.  
Он ушёл в душ и пробыл там минут двадцать, не меньше. За это время Колонелло успел в деталях рассмотреть все свои раны.  
Синяки с рёбер сошли на нет. Гематома под солнечным сплетением побледнела до зеленоватого. На том месте, где нож пробил плоть, остался продольный бурый шрам, достаточно свежий, чтобы начать кровоточить при неловком движении. Прочие синяки и порезы – на груди, руках и, скорее всего, на спине, - остались без изменений.  
Затем Колонелло обратил внимание на бедро. Бинты были свежими, и Колонелло было жаль их снимать, но он чувствовал, что что-то изменилось. Он согнулся и понюхал марлю. В зависимости от времени суток марля пахла то гноем, то бледно-зелёной мазью с длинным аптекарским названием, и Колонелло к этому привык, но теперь бинты пахли только своей белоснежной стерильностью. Колонелло стал о чём-то догадываться. Он распутал узелок и стал разматывать ткань. Нижние слои пропитались кровью и не успели плотно пристать, но Колонелло не было нужды снимать бинты целиком. Он изучил свою рану в деталях, как карту местности противника. Вздрагивая от боли, он отогнул край бинтов и посмотрел на ближайшие к паху глубокие рваные разрезы. Затем медленно отвёл бинты ещё ниже и застыл с озадаченным хмурым взглядом, как будто видел не свою ногу, а чужую.  
К тому времени, когда Реборн вышел из душа, Колонелло намотал бинты обратно и раскинулся на кровати. Разорванная пулей подушка лежала у стены, а дырка в матрасе ощущалась поясницей.  
\- Деревяшка, пойдём купаться, - с порога велел Реборн, и Колонелло обернулся к нему.  
\- Ты, - ласково сказал он. – Ты мелкая трущобная сволочь. Почему ты сделал это только сейчас?  
\- Глупости. Я принимаю душ каждый день.  
Подойди ближе, подумал Колонелло, и я тебе так наваляю, что мало не покажется. За каждую перевязку и за каждый визит этого коновала Келемена.  
Реборн, словно услышав его мысли, подошёл, и Колонелло рванул его за полу рубашки. Реборн с размаху шлёпнулся на кровать и замер, опираясь руками по обе стороны от Колонелло.  
Чтобы не задеть бедро, понял Колонелло и отпустил его.  
\- Я очень похож на мать Терезу? – спросил Реборн. Его лицо было очень близко, Колонелло отчётливо видел складку между бровей и тени на крыльях точёного носа. – Припомни, Колонелло, я когда-нибудь кого-нибудь лечил своим атрибутом?  
Под его взглядом Колонелло почувствовал себя идиотом.  
\- Нет.  
\- Правильно. Я убиваю, а не лечу. Но ты…  
\- Но я? – удивился Колонелло.  
\- Ты оказался слабее, чем я думал.  
Колонелло дёрнулся, но Реборн прижал его к кровати.  
\- Ты валяешься и лихорадишь уже три недели. Я думал, рана очистится уже через неделю, а встать на ноги ты сможешь через месяц. Но ты всё валяешься, а эти придурки всё ходят, как в паломничество, и стреляют по подушкам.  
\- Ну прости, что не дал в себя попасть, - прохрипел Колонелло, и Реборн сдавил его горло.  
\- Достал ты меня.  
Колонелло вдавил пальцы Реборну под рёбра, но Реборн даже не моргнул. Колонелло смотрел ему в глаза, изучая своё отражение. Было тихо. Где-то просигналил клаксон, и сразу же взвизгнули тормоза.  
\- Ты хотел потереть мне спину, - напомнил Колонелло, и Реборн убрал руку. Колонелло, вдруг заволновавшись, задрал его рубашку и погладил смуглый живот. От ощущения гладкой тёплой кожи под пальцами он тут же завёлся, как будто не было трёх недель унизительного бессилия и слабости.  
\- Убери руки, дубина, - велел Реборн, и Колонелло убрал.  
\- Ты достаточно меня подлатал, чтобы я мог дойти до сортира сам?  
\- Нет.  
\- Хреновая из тебя мать Тереза.  
Они вдвоём дошли до ванной, и Колонелло впервые посмотрел на себя в зеркало с тех пор, как одевался в казарме перед той очень неудачной зачисткой района. Отражение было старше него на десять лет. Оно было худым, нездорово-бледным, с блестящими глазами и белёсыми губами жертвы затяжной лихорадки. Колонелло задрал майку и увидел все свои синяки и гематомы в общем, а не по отдельности. Зрелище было знакомое, оно навевало воспоминания о первых годах обучения, когда Колонелло ещё только мечтал попасть в COMSUBIN.  
\- Мне снилась Насирия, - сказал он зеркалу. – Как будто меня подорвали там, а не в Афганистане. Как будто я снова в две тысячи четвёртом, иду по дороге и жалею, что не могу увидеть шумерские развалины.  
\- Зачем тебе шумерские развалины?  
\- Эй, это история мира, дружище. Их надо увидеть.  
Шумела вода. Колонелло было трудно стоять, и он опёрся о стиральную машинку. Реборн повернулся к нему с полосой полиэтилена в руках, и Колонелло насторожился:  
\- Это что?  
\- Я буду тебя душить, - объяснил Реборн. – Это для твоей ноги, идиот.  
Когда вода набралась до половины ванны, Колонелло уже был голый и с замотанным полиэтиленом бедром. Ему было стыдно за своё хилое отощавшее тело. Он залез в воду, крепко держась за руку Реборна, опустился и высунул ногу наружу – это смотрелось нелепо, как будто торчала бледная коряга.  
\- Спасибо за помощь, - пробубнил Колонелло, наслаждаясь ощущением горячей воды. – С мочалкой я как-нибудь справлюсь.  
Реборн сел на корточки и положил локти на бортик.  
\- Ты так думаешь?  
Колонелло непонимающе посмотрел на него, и лицо Реборна поплыло. Колонелло взялся за лоб, заморгал.  
\- Твою мать, - беспомощно сказал он.  
\- Это от горячей воды. Если я тебя оставлю, ты и утонуть можешь.  
Утонуть в ванне, вот это грёбаный стыд, в панике подумал Колонелло.  
В ванной становилось жарко. Реборн скинул рубашку и брюки, полил Колонелло из душа, и Колонелло, смирившись, закрыл глаза. В конце концов, многое можно стерпеть, чтобы перестать вонять, как лежалый сыр.  
Реборн долго мылил его голову, взбивая охапки белой пены. Отросшие волосы Колонелло от воды стали тёмно-русыми, прилипли к шее и ко лбу. Затем Реборн взял жёсткую мочалку и ткнул ею Колонелло в щёку.  
\- Расслабься, деревяшка. Я не топлю калек по субботам.  
Колонелло плеснул в него водой. Его щёки и губы порозовели, и он стал выглядеть почти здоровым. Он откинулся на стенку ванны и напряг руки – по телу разливалась приятная слабость, очень захотелось спать. Реборн стал натирать его шею и грудь, покрытую светлым волосом, и Колонелло дёрнулся, когда мочалка нажала на гематому.  
\- Не опускай ногу, - предупредил Реборн, - я перевязывать не буду.  
Он заставил Колонелло сесть и до красноты натёр его спину. Колонелло зевал и покачивался в такт, стал ёжиться, когда Реборн намылил его бока, руки и подмышки.  
\- Рёбра! – вдруг рявкнул он, придя в себя, но Реборн не остановился вовремя.  
-Они уже срослись, - заявил он шипящему от боли Колонелло. – Не притворяйся, что тебе так больно.  
Пол был в лужицах воды. Если бы Реборн не разделся, он бы тоже вымок до нитки.  
\- Я не понял, - сонно сказал Колонелло и покачал в воздухе больной ногой. – Ты приберегаешь этих молодчиков, как рождественский подарок? Его нельзя открывать до утра?  
\- Историю надо рассказывать, когда она окончена, - ответил Реборн и запустил руку под воду. – И вообще, у тебя нет права жаловаться. Если не нравится, как я веду расследование, иди и сам их ищи.  
Колонелло не ответил. Реборн натирал его живот, стараясь не задевать шрам от ножа, но тот всё равно открылся. Кровь тонким туманным облаком потекла в воду. Реборн запустил мочалку между ног Колонелло, и Колонелло дёрнулся:  
\- Не надо.  
\- Заткнись.  
Колонелло подумал и сообщил:  
\- Она жёсткая.  
\- Заткнись, я сказал!  
Колонелло приготовился к прикосновению дерущей кожу мочалки, но Реборн уронил её на дно ванны. Колонелло посмотрел на него искоса, заинтересованно. Реборн положил пальцы на его полувставший член. Колонелло еле видно оскалился и поёрзал, разведя ноги. Его дыхание стало глубже. Реборн сжал кулак и двинул вверх-вниз, оттягивая кожу. Колонелло смотрел на него очень светлыми глазами, как будто впервые увидел. Когда член начал твердеть, Колонелло расслабленно повёл плечами и с довольным видом зажмурился, стал подаваться бёдрами. Реборн видел его всего сквозь прозрачную воду в островках пены, видел крепкий рельефный живот, широкую грудь, пятнистую от синяков; руки, перевитые венами; капли, стекающие по шее и щекам. Лицо Колонелло менялось, кривясь от возбуждения. Реборн остановился на мгновение, зарылся пальцами в светлые курчавые волосы на лобке, и Колонелло схватил его за руку, простонал:  
\- Давай уже, раз начал!  
Реборн сжал скользкую головку и усмехнулся, когда Колонелло дёрнулся. Крепче сжал кулак, начал двигать так быстро, что вода стала взлетать фонтанчиками. Колонелло весь напрягся, прикрыв глаза и скаля очень белые зубы. Реборн подался к нему, прижался губами к мокрой шее, колкой от щетины. Колонелло поймал его за волосы, поцеловал и тут же судорожно вытянулся, вздрагивая и закусывая губу. Реборн, не отрываясь, смотрел в его покрасневшее лицо.  
Белые плотные потёки расплылись в воде. Колонелло шумно выдохнул, уставился пьяным взглядом в стену. Реборн гладил его по мокрому затылку и лениво ласкал внизу живота.  
\- Какая-то ты неправильная мамочка, - пробормотал Колонелло, - мамочки такого не делают.  
\- Это какая мамочка попадётся.  
Колонелло обхватил его за шею и потянул на себя:  
\- Я тебе вставлю. Сегодня ночью.  
\- На дырявом матрасе?  
\- Хоть на полу. Не смей уходить.  
Реборн засмеялся, опираясь на скользкие мокрые плечи Колонелло:  
\- Не вставишь. Сейчас ты вылезешь из воды и сразу заснёшь.  
Колонелло широко улыбнулся. У него были острые клыки и жадный взгляд.  
\- Вот увидишь.  
Он заснул, не успев упасть на кровать. Реборн оделся, вышел из квартиры, перекинулся парой слов с охранниками, выставленными у двери и на улице под окнами, и ушёл в ночь.

-7-  
По радио пели про Новый Год, хотя до января было ещё три месяца. Колонелло отжимался на одной руке, выдыхая сквозь зубы при каждом подходе. В бедре ныло и стреляло, по лбу градом катился пот, но Колонелло не останавливался, вытравляя из себя всю слабость последнего месяца.  
В дверях кто-то появился. Колонелло поднял голову и от неожиданности чуть не упал носом в пол.  
\- Ты!  
Реборн, потрёпанный и чёрный, прошёл в комнату и развалился в кресле. В коридоре остались стоять Бибо, Альфонсо и трое неизвестных Колонелло парней. Один из них, стоявший посередине, сутулился и странно кривил плечи. Колонелло сразу понял, что его били, причём долго.  
\- Это кто? – спросил он, опустив вопрос «Где ты был все эти десять дней?».  
\- Это моя рождественская история. Ты же хотел её услышать.  
Колонелло сел на кровать. Избитый человек стал заваливаться набок, и его поддержали.  
\- Парни, пить будете? – спросил Колонелло, и Бибо прогудел:  
\- Не, нам сейчас на побережье пилить. Будем разговаривать со всякими неразумными… в доках.  
Колонелло кивнул. В доках удобно разговаривать, там шумно и много пустых складов.  
\- Всё довольно просто, - сказал Реборн. – Ты помнишь, с кем тебя допрашивали?  
\- Нет, - подумав, ответил Колонелло. – Там был кто-то ещё, но кто – я не помню.  
\- Там был русский подполковник, чья фамилия тебе ничего не скажет. Их было двое, но с тобой допрашивали именно его. Те, кто вас взяли, не знали, что этот парень уже был в сношениях с их руководством, но он их быстро просветил. При тебе.  
\- Я ничего не слышал, - хмуро ответил Колонелло.  
\- На тот момент им было неинтересно, слышал ты что-то или нет. Они всё равно не собирались тебя отпускать. Понимаешь, этот русский идиот в деталях описал им одного скрывающегося главаря, с которым встречался однажды, чтобы договориться о сотрудничестве.  
\- Каком сотрудничестве?  
\- Итальянские спецсилы это не касается, - усмехнулся Реборн, - но, если тебя это утешит, вся информация уже находится в распоряжении русского посольства в Кабуле. В общем, ты был как бы ни при чём, пока не исчез. Нам не повезло, Колонелло. Один из допрашивавших тебя парней, Амир, остался в Кандагаре. Потом, когда стало известно о гибели всей колонны и исчезновении итальянского спецназовца, он вспомнил, как много слышал тот итальянец. Вот и завертелось.  
\- Бред, - помолчав, сказал Колонелло. – Как они меня нашли?  
Реборн почесал бровь.  
\- Я прокололся, - признал он. – Ещё тогда, когда мы вылетали из Кабула. Если бы я знал об этом русском с его мелкими делишками и Амире, ничего бы не случилось.  
Колонелло думал. По всему выходило, что его не должны оставить в покое. Но Реборн, загорелый до черноты и усталый, выглядел весьма красноречиво, и Колонелло спросил:  
\- Ты был там, в Кандагаре, да?  
\- Не только в Кандагаре.  
\- И что ты сделал?  
Реборн покосился тёмным глазом и быстро улыбнулся.  
\- Много всего. Просто ужасно много всего.  
Улыбка сияла на его загорелом лице. Колонелло даже засмотрелся на пару секунд.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он, с трудом перестав разглядывать Реборна. – А это кто?  
Реборн поманил охранников, и те втащили избитого человека в комнату.  
\- Это – самая незначительная часть истории. Этот парень держит команду убийц при семье Сарто. Учась в Лиссабоне он сдружился с сыновьями двух афганских магнатов. Как только потребовалось найти тебя, парни вспомнили былую дружбу и вывели заказчиков на него. Конечно, знай они о реальной силе семьи Сарто, они бы приберегли деньги для своих отечественных убийц.  
Колонелло посмотрел на ёжащегося человека Сарто и с раздражением заметил, что тот мажет кровью чистый пол.  
\- Уберите его.  
Охранники ушли, утащив Сарто.  
\- И куда его?  
\- В бетономешалку, - рассеянно ответил Реборн. – Приготовь что-нибудь. Я очень голоден.  
Колонелло тяжело поднялся. Нога разболелась, и он поискал взглядом костыль.  
\- Ты хорошо выглядишь, - заметил Реборн. – Гораздо лучше, чем когда я видел тебя в последний раз.  
\- В последний раз… - Колонелло вспомнил. – В последний раз ты так быстро убежал, что я не успел кое-что с тобой сделать.  
\- Покорми меня и делай что хочешь.  
Колонелло, стуча костылём, ушёл на кухню, а Реборн остался переодеваться.


End file.
